SIREN
by ElisaM2331
Summary: Sueños olvidados. Destinos impuestos. Elecciones, casualidades, causalidades... El hijo del mar dio la espalda a un sueño imposible y abrazó a su destino. El bastardo aceptó sin rechistar una condena que comenzó con su nacimiento. Un odio milenario, dos criaturas que abrazaron sus destinos, un intersticio entre dos mundos. ¡Feliz cumpleaños Charly Land!


**Disclaimer:**

 **Shingeki No Kyojin pertenece s Hajime Isayama.**

* * *

 **Pairing:**

 **EREN X LEVI**

* * *

 **Advertencias:**

 **Violencia. Lenguaje adulto. Muerte de personajes. Tortura. Situaciones sexuales explícitas. Fluff.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SIREN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La plaga del mundo verde había causado todo aquel sufrimiento.

Había sido aquello lo que su hermana, Mikasa, le había siseado, fúrica apenas y sus ojos se abrieron cuándo la luz dorada iluminó el vientre del Reino Azul.

Levi se había sentido afligido.

Por alguna extraña razón, sus hermanos, todos, le habían mirado con desconfianza mientras los Mayores debatían acerca de si volver a viajar con las corrientes o permanecer en su hogar ancestral, y tras haber vislumbrado hostilidad en los ojos turquesa de Mikasa, optó por volverse a su gruta, a la gruta que compartía con los más jóvenes de su gente.

El sol brillaba.

Podía verlo, ahí, estático, cubriendo todo con su dorado halo, podía verlo y ahí yacía, al otro lado de la barrera. Se preguntó si acaso aquellos, las criaturas que en el mundo teñido de verde han de habitar le observarían con tanto anhelo cómo era que él lo hacía.

Quizás no.

Según su hermana, hostiles eran. Crueles, viles, estúpidos y capaces de una maldad magnánima. ¿De verdad ellos causaban la Gran Hambruna? ¿De verdad ellos manchaban su hogar?

¿De verdad eran capaces de tanto dolor?

Mikasa decía que sí. Que toda la penuria de la gente del Reino Azul se debía a aquellas criaturas que habitaban más allá de la barrera, que moraban en el mundo verde.

Según los suyos, ellos estaban ciegos, ciegos y sordos y todo lo ignoran y por tanto, eran más peligrosos que cualquier otra criatura porque no hay mayor mal que la ignorancia, y más aquella que ha sido voluntaria, al menos así lo piensa la raza de los hijos del océano.

Por ello, por todo ello está tan reprobado que él, alguien con la sangre antigua bombeándole el corazón, anhele con fervor saber que es lo que yace más allá de la barrera que separa ambos mundos. Por eso es tan condenado que un hijo del océano se atreva a soñar con el mundo de verde.

Escondido, en su gruta de perlas, de algas y de azul, el niño de mar se limita a entonar la nana que su gente le había heredado.

Su canción había terminado por arrullar a los más pequeños.

El vaivén de las olas les mecía, y sus expresiones destilaban de paz.

Sonrió.

Era imposible no hacerlo al contemplar a los hijos del mar dormitar en medio de ensueños pacíficos, soñando con las doradas épocas del alba de los tiempos.

Fluyó a través del espacio oscurecido y tenuemente iluminado por la luz dorada del sol, y a través de la cavernosa entrada de la gruta, contempló al reino azul esplendoroso a la distancia. La penumbra gobernaba, sin embargo para un hijo del mar, para un niño con la sangre de los antiguos bombeando su puro corazón, era claro como las aguas veraniegas, esas tan luminosas que llenaban de destellos el vientre del océano.

" _De nuevo piensas en lo que hay más allá de la barrera. Sueñas despierto con el mundo pintado de verde_ " Acusó su hermana con desprecio.

El niño del mar se sintió avergonzado.

" _Perdón_ "

" _Olvídate de él. Olvídate del mundo verde. Olvídate de la plaga que le gobierna_ "

" _Hermana_ …"

" _Peligroso es y prohibido está y lo sabes bien_ "

" _No he de olvidarlo nunca_ "

" _Preciso es que ocultes mejor tu fijación por lo que yace más allá de la barrera. Nuestra gente con malos ojos lo ve. Desconfían de ti. Los Mayores no te creen digno de confianza._ "

Aquello dolió más de lo que hubiera esperado siquiera.

" _Solo son sueños, hermana_."

" _Los sueños son anhelos. Los anhelos son peligrosos sino se controlan_ "

" _Ha de ser hermoso_ …" Dijo entonces el niño del mar, rendido ante la terquedad de su hermana.

" _¡Basta ya! No haces más que decir sinsentidos… ¿el mundo verde? Un infierno ha de ser por culpa de la plaga que camina. Ellos lo han condenado, su mundo se está muriendo y contaminan a su vez nuestro hogar volviendo mísero al Reino Azul… ¿estás siquiera consciente de ello?"_

" _Hermana, por favor…"_

" _Parece que incluso has decidido olvidar la sangre de nuestra gente derramada gracias a su conocida estupidez y su infinita crueldad…"_

Eso le dolió más que ninguna otra cosa. _"¿Cómo puedes pensar siquiera que…_?"

" _Entonces demuéstrame que eres digno hijo del mar y aparta de tus pensamientos esos condenados sueños con lo que yace más allá de la barrera. Únete a nosotros en las cacerías, deja de quedarte aquí observando y anhelando algo que te está vedado y conviértete en aquello que siempre has debido ser…"_

Levi la miró, tan hermosa, tan mortífera…

Se miró así mismo. La misma piel plateada. Las mismas garras afiladas. La misma herencia de sangre de su raza, tan parecidos y a la vez tan distintos…

Su canción había terminado momentos atrás y ahora la gruta en silencio yacía. Los niños del mar aún dormitaban, ajenos al conflicto y soñaban, y soñaban…

 _Olvídate de tus sueños_ , pensó. _Abraza tu destino_.

" _Lo haré_ " Prometió entonces Levi con un dolor punzante en el pecho, como si acaso hubiese optado por arrancarse una parte del corazón.

Mikasa pareció satisfecha " _Hermano_ " Susurró apegando su frente a la suya en ese ademán cariñoso que solían hacer cuándo más jóvenes. Levi intentó sonreír.

" _Hermana_ …"

Prefería aquello, pensó con agonía. Mil veces aquello, mil veces a su hermana, a su gente, mil veces su destino que a sus sueños...

" _La reunión de los Mayores ha concluido. Cántanos un poco más, por favor_ " Pidió ella en un susurro líquido, fluyendo a través de la gruta, acercándose a los pequeños, a sus hermanos más jóvenes y regalándoles la misma mirada de ternura con la que él les contemplaba.

" _Pensé que te molestaba que cantara_ "

" _Sonido más bello no se ha llegado a escuchar en el Reino Azul, hermano, ¿cómo habría de contrariarme?_ "

" _Dijiste que querías que dejara de cantar_ …"

" _Tus canciones eran dedicadas a lo que yace más allá de la barrera. Ahora has de cantar para mí, para nosotros, para tu gente, para el Reino Azul_ "

Olvídate de tus sueños.

Abraza tu destino.

Cerró los ojos y obedeció, y pronto de nuevo las cámaras del océano se llenaron de aquel apacible sonido que los mortales, los hijos del hombre, la plaga que azota al mundo verde, aquellos seres ignorantes quizás por naturaleza, quizás por elección, confundían con el cantar del mar.

" _A veces me aterra la idea de que desaparezcas_ " Confesó su hermana, parcialmente sumergida en un duermevela, horas más tarde, cuándo la luna le otorgaba a sus cuerpos un brillo del color de la plata y ella acunaba contra su pecho a uno de los pequeños por los cuáles ambos debían velar mientras soñaban.

" _Jamás te dejaría_ " Respondió él, eliminando la distancia que les separaba. " _Eres mi otra mitad_ " Ella sonrió, antes de cerrar los ojos y suspirar. Un suspiro delicado convertido en burbujillas platinadas que ascendieron, que ascendieron y prontamente se perdieron.

" _Cántame más. Cántame para siempre. Que el sonido de tu voz sea el último sonido que haya de escuchar proveniente de este mundo_ "

El niño con la sangre antigua bombeando su corazón sintió aflicción recorrerle. ¿A qué temía ella, su valerosa hermana? ¿A qué podía temer esa brava hija del océano? ¿A perderle? ¡Es que eso era absurdo! Juntos habían llegado a aquel mundo azul, y juntos partirían. Nada habría de apartar nunca sus corazones, nada, ni siquiera sus sueños, ni siquiera el mundo…

Cantó entonces el niño del océano, cantó y cantó para adormecer los temores de la sirena de piel de plata y ojos turquesa. Cantó, y cantó una última ocasión sobre sus sueños secretos, sobre anhelos prohibidos, sobre deseos que, aquel mismo día habrían todos de desaparecer.

Y luego de cantar, luego de haberle cantado al mar una última ocasión sobre esos sueños que habrían para siempre de yacer moribundos dentro de su corazón, soñó. Soñó una última vez con el mundo teñido de verde. Soñó con la tierra que fuera de los límites de su reino yacía, a la espera de que criaturas de su naturaleza descubriesen sus secretos, soñó y se despidió de todo aquello con un despertar que le supo doloroso, como si acaso en su corazón estuviese desgarrado, como si de alguna manera él hubiese quedado roto, cuarteado, incompleto…

Abrazó su destino con un despertar grisáceo.

Volvió a la realidad gracias al el llamado de sus hermanos, del resto, de su gente y el hijo del océano acudió sin pensarlo dos veces, siendo seguido por la sirena plateada quién su mano tomó. Se dedicaron sendas sonrisas.

La gente del reino azul furiosa estaba.

" _¡Son ellos! Por culpa de aquellos demonios de magnánima crueldad nuestro pueblo ha de sangrar, nuestra gente ha de padecer penurias_ " Exclamaron iracundos casi que al unísono, clamando por justicia, clamando por venganza.

" _Hemos de cazar_ " Dijo Levi no dejando pasar tiempo en pensar otra solución. Todos le observaron sorprendidos, pero Mikasa le dedicó una mirada orgullosa, y la satisfacción en aquellas facciones hermosas fue un bálsamo en la herida de su corazón. Abraza tu destino, abraza tu destino…

Y así lo hizo.

Aquella primera cacería fue extraña. Breve.

Sus hermanos le alabaron, su pueblo se regocijó y según su hermana historias sobre su legendaria fuerza y ferocidad serían contadas a los más jóvenes.

Se convirtió en lo que debía ser. Abrazó su destino.

Y cuándo la sangre de su primera víctima oscureció las aguas salinas de su hogar, supo entonces que había por fin, enterrado sus sueños.

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo I**

" **Aquellos que su Destino Abrazaron"**

 **.**

* * *

La calamidad les azotó como una tempestad, imprevista, inmisericorde, _destructora_.

" _¡Vamos hermana mayor, a ver quién los alcanza primero!_ " El olor a cardumen cercano les había llegado mientras Levi y ella jugueteaban con los más jóvenes entre las corrientes ocultas en el lecho marino.

La sirena quiso negarse, quiso seguir aferrando a la mano preciada de Levi sin embargo pudo más la ternura que aquel gesto juguetón le provocó y asintió.

" _Iremos primero nosotros, por precaución_ " Informó Levi a los menores y todos soltaron ruiditos graciosos de disconformidad. Obedientes, como eran aguardaron la señal y entonces ambos, Levi y ella veloces como ningún otro, surcaron el espacio que les separaba de sus presas y justo cuando ella, decidida y predadora le dio la espalda a su hermano, algo ocurrió…

La desgracia les alcanzó.

Las redes le cayeron encima de manera sorpresiva. Levi, aterrado, horrorizado soltó un chillido desgarrador y se abalanzó hacia ella con garras y dientes descubiertos, dispuesto a liberarla, dispuesto a desgarrar aquella prisión a como diese lugar…

No lo logró. No a tiempo, y ella… ella solo pudo aullar de pena y de desesperanza mientras sus pequeños hermanos y por sobre todo, Levi, su precioso Levi se iba quedando por debajo, muy por debajo y las redes solo subían y subían…

Lo último que ella, la sirena de plata, la cazadora de ojos turquesa vio de aquel amado mundo fue el rostro deformado en devastación de la criatura por la cuál habría dado su vida con tal de seguir sosteniendo su mano

.Lo siguiente que ocurre, lo siguiente que le sigue a aquella desgarradora separación, es todo un cúmulo de sombras, de gritos, de sangre y de violencia, de una inusitada crueldad que libera, a la que le da rienda suelta.

Las voces de la plaga del mundo verde son todas estruendosas y Mikasa aturdida, aturdida y rabiosa por haber sido apartada de los suyos se convierte en el monstruo que siempre ha sabido que es.

Desde el principio ella había aborrecido con fervor a la raza del hombre.

Crueles.

Sanguinarios.

Estúpidos.

Ni siquiera les tiene piedad. Ya ha matado mil veces, y aquello es para ella apenas un juego, porque esa raza además de estúpida, débil es y no supone amenaza alguna para una hija del océano.

La sirena los odiaba. Les odiaba con pasión. Despreciaba su debilidad, repelía su estupidez, condenaba su mera existencia pues hacía esta de aquel mundo con el cuál su dulce hermano alguna vez soñó, un lugar lleno de peligros.

Cuándo le pusieron las manos encima, ella rugió y furiosa luchó, luchó cuánto tuvo oportunidad de luchar y cuándo doblegada se vio, aulló, aulló sabiendo de sus débiles oídos y les maldijo mil veces mientras le encerraban en un lugar estrecho y asfixiante.

-Así que aquí estás –Dijo uno, mirándola como quién mira a una presa. La sirena de piel de plata, mostró sus fauces y siseó. –Así que no son simples cuentos de viejas chifladas.

" _Te mataré, te mataré, te mataré_ …" Escupió Mikasa con fervor. El hombre sonrió, sin entender la lengua noble de la raza del Reino Azul y siguió parloteando, sin sentidos cosas que Mikasa no era capaz de comprender, de adivinar, de saber...

No supo mucho de nada tras su encierro.

Lo que sí supo es que reafirmó su creencia de que la crueldad de la plaga del mundo verde infinita era cuándo introdujeron a aquella prisión de cristal afiladas puntas que a su carne perforaron.

Y la sirena gritó. Gritó y solo pudo seguir gritando.

Dentro de su aturdida cabeza, solo un pensamiento, un mero vocablo, un preciado nombre, le hizo mantenerse aferrada a lo que es tangible, a lo real…

" _Levi_ …"

(…)

No había querido apartarse mucho de la costa, sin embargo, fue imposible no adentrarse sin medida una vez se supo libre de restricciones paternas.

Además, que Zeke le cuidaba la espalda.

¿Qué importaba el resto? Ahí, afuera, solo ante la inmensidad azul del mar era imposible para él temer.

El barcoluengo ondeó a través de las olas infinitas, y Eren Jaeger rió encantado cuándo vislumbró a la distancia un grupo de delfines jugueteando exactamente junto a la proa.

Quería disfrutar, quería disfrutar todo lo que fuera posible antes de que tuviese que dejar aquella parte de su ser detrás y convertirse en la persona que habría de ser.

Si le preguntaran a él, eran puras patrañas. ¡Pura mierda de Grisha y Diana! Si las cosas dependiesen de él y de Zeke, nunca habrían de separarse demasiado de la orilla del mar. Si las cosas dependiesen de él y su hermano, su vida estaría dedicada enteramente al océano.

-Mocoso, aquí Bestia, Mocoso, aquí Bestia, responde –Sonrió al reconocer el timbre hosco de Zeke llamarle desde la radio. –Bestia, aquí tu fabuloso hermano, según yo mi apodo era Atacante…

-Atacante de mis preciadas pelotas, ándate pronto de vuelta condenado mocoso que Grisha y Diana están tocándome los cojones con que te quieren presentable para la reunión.

Eren soltó la risotada – ¡Oh, venga ya! Me prometiste que podría disfrutar de una hora para mí solito, sin las mierdas de tus padres…

-Eren, han pasado ya tres horas desde que te fuiste…

-¿Enserio? Ni lo noté.

-Ya me doy cuenta. ¿Qué tal si regresas ya? Los invitados están por llegar y los Munsell quieren ofrecer un banquete tras la reunión. No me dejes solo con esas personas.

-¡Lo siento hermano! Yo sólo soy el bastardo.

Zeke gruñó – ¿De nuevo?

-Ajá. La verdad tendré que dejarte solo en esto porque Diana me advirtió que si me presentaba a la gala me retiraría el subsidio del centro marino y sabe Dios que Armin y yo tendremos que vendernos en caso de que eso sucediera.

-Ella tendrá que explicarme esa mierda tan pronto esta basura de cena se acabe. Y no es como si fuese demasiado dolorosa para ambos la idea de venderse.

-Me ofendes hermano, el mujeriego es el enano de paja, no yo. –Bromeó Eren con la intención de pasar por alto a Diana con tal de evitarle futuros problemas a su hermano.

Zeke rió, pero luego se quedó en silencio. –Bestia, ¿sigues ahí?

-Un día nos iremos, hermano. A tomar por culo todo. A tomar por culo la empresa, las galas y las putas reuniones. Sólo seremos tú, yo, el enano de paja y el mar. Y unas cuántas chicas, claro.

Eren sonrió –Estoy seguro de que así será. Pero hasta entonces tú debes preparar tu estirado culo para la gala y yo beberme unas cuántas cervezas en lo que se acaba su circo.

-Envía coordenadas cuándo llegues al límite del recorrido, y avisa cuándo vayas de regreso. Mantendré la radio encendida.

-No te preocupes primor, este bote me ama más que mis padres... –Rió, risueño. –Oh, espera…

Zeke bufó y luego soltó una última risotada –Con cuidado, mocoso.

-Vale Bestia, vale. Ándate a cambiar ya que los Munsell pronto han de llegar.

Zeke maldijó a los dioses antes de finalmente terminar la transmisión.

Eren se quedó en silencio unos instantes antes de suspirar.

A veces las cosas se complicaban tanto…

Recordó entonces quién era y también que por aquella realidad jamás habría de ser libre. Al menos no por completo. No como querría.

El no tenía derecho de mucho. De nada, en realidad. No tenía derecho de elegir, menos que menos, derecho de soñar.

Aquella noche se celebraría una importante gala en la mansión Jaeger y Diana, su _amorosa_ madrastra le había advertido que si tenía la osadía de presentarse y de opacar el brillo de Zeke, Eren y su preciado empleo dentro del diminuto centro de investigación de vida marina en el que laboraba cuándo no estaba en los centros de recolección, lo lamentarían.

Y ciertamente Eren no tenía interés alguno en poner a prueba a aquella mujer que tanto daño le había causado ya. –Un día nos iremos –Susurró la vieja promesa compartida con su hermano y decidido a disfrutar de aquella última salida, echó anclas, abrió una cerveza y se concentró en acordarse de nuevo de cómo era la vida antes de descubrir la realidad de lo que era, aquella realidad que todo mundo le repetía y no se cansaba de escupirle a la cara: Él era el bastardo de los Jaeger.

El malnacido de Grisha, el ilegítimo de la golfa, la vergüenza de Diana Fritz, el bastardo de los Jaeger, el bastardo de los Jaeger, el bastardo de los Jaeger…

Eso, eso era lo que era para el resto de su mundo. Eso era. Era el bastardo de Grisha Jaeger, el hijo de una golfa, la deshonra de los Fritz, y sin embargo… Antes de que Grisha tuviese la osadía de presentarse en la puerta de la casita dónde moraba en compañía de su tío, él había estado feliz con ser únicamente Eren.

No pudo ser. Grisha fue a por él, se lo arrebató a su tío Hannes de los brazos y lo llevó a vivir a aquella enorme mansión helada que se erigía en la colina que conducía al bosque, al otro lado del pueblo, lejos de la costa.

Ahí Eren aprendió, a base de palizas y de palabras crueles cuál era su realidad. Ahora lo tenía más que asumida, sin embargo, a ratos soñaba con a ser únicamente Eren. Eren, el sobrino del tío Hannes, el hermano menor de Zeke, quién soñaba a diario con la voz suave de una mujer y con el mar al que siempre había sentido parte de su corazón, de su alma y de su carne.

Antes de la medianoche, cuando ya no había más latas qué beber ni tampoco más memorias que recordar, Eren, el bastardo de los Jaeger se puso de pie, se limpió las lágrimas de los ojos, elevó anclas y emprendió el camino de vuelta a la costa, de vuelta a su infierno.

Más tarde, cuándo a trompicones avanzaba por el muelle decidido a pasar la noche en el sofá del centro de investigación, recibió la llamada de Armin.

-A tomar por culo que tengo sueño –Balbuceó adormecido, luchando contra la cerradura de la puerta principal con el reclamo de los leones marinos de fondo. Un paso, dos pasos, tres pasos y entonces todo se volvió negro.

Joder, pensó Eren, el bastardo de los Jaeger. Que había olvidado avisar a Zeke de su regreso…

(…)

Se la habían llevado.

Se la habían arrebatado.

Se la habían arrancado…

Esos tres pensamientos fueron los que impulsaron a Levi a echarse hacia delante y seguir –o intentar seguir- a la criatura que andaba sobre las aguas tras el rapto de su hermana.

Le había perdido luego de unas horas de acérrima persecución, y luego, como pudo había logrado dar con otra gigantesca criatura metálica a la cual, decidió seguir con tal de ser llevado hasta la frontera.

El malestar que le recibió tan pronto se acercó a la orilla, le hizo ralentizar su paso. Levi, dolorido, se doblegó bajo un peso invisible que se anclaba en sus hombros. La cosa enorme que andaba sobre las aguas a la que siguió estaba ahí, en la franja dónde terminaba el mar, en el límite de lo que él conocía cómo su mundo, como su hogar…

De pronto, de pronto le costó hasta respirar.

Asustado, removió su cola, aturdido, desorientado y soltó un chillido cuándo un violento estertor le recorrió. Las aguas poco profundas se removieron, y de pronto un poderoso olor a presas le llegó.

Esos eran… esos eran…

Uno de ellos, el primero que le alcanzó le propinó un poderoso golpe con el cuerpo regordete, el cuál Levi quiso asir con los dientes no por hambre, sino por haber osado atacarle en un momento de debilidad.

El Cambio, pensó. Aquello… aquel dolor acérrimo, aquella dificultad hasta para respirar debía, tenía que ser el Cambio.

Mikasa, Mikasa, Mikasa… solo el nombre de su hermana le dio fuerzas suficientes para lograr soportar aquella agonía. Solo el propósito que le había llevado ahí, a la frontera con el mundo verde le hizo aguantar con entereza aquel suplicio.

Sus aletas de plata, todo lo que él alguna vez fue quedó relegado en una orilla, en la franja fronteriza entre dos mundos, y Levi, Levi boqueó, asfixiado por el peso de lo que había más allá de la barrera.

Se arrastró, dejando atrás a los condenados leones marinos que una pantomima habían hecho ya por la presencia de un cazador de su calibre, se arrastró como pudo, y pronto el agua dejó de cubrirle y sus manos, ahora desnudas, lampiñas, débiles se llenaron con arena. Con una distinta a la que yace en el lecho marino, con una pesada, y oscurecida arena que se le pegó a la piel, su piel, que plateada había dejado de ser, y le llenó de picor.

Soltó un gritó de frustración.

Incluso su voz había cambiado, notó, rendido, agotado.

Apenas y tuvo la fuerza suficiente de alzar su mano, aquella misma que siempre sostenía la mano de su hermana, para contemplarla.

Cuán distinto…

Era pálida.

Pálida, delgada pero sobre todo… _pequeña_.

Sus garras se habían ido. Habían desaparecido. La plata de su cuerpo se había desvanecido.

El hijo del mar se enfrentaba a lo desconocido, y lo hacía debilitado, disminuido, desnudo y desorientado.

Lo único que le dio la voluntad suficiente para no quedarse ahí, derrumbado, fue el mero recuerdo de los ojos turquesa de su hermana, el recuerdo de sus ojos y el de la calidez de su mano sosteniendo la suya.

" _Mikasa_ …"

 **Continuará.**

 **¡HERMOSAS CRIATURAS!**

 **¿Siguen ahí?**

 **Espero de todo corazón que esto les agrade. Sé que he estado ausente durante mucho, mucho tiempo y eso es debido a que bueno, tuve cambios muy grandes alterando todo lo que era mi vida y mucho me ha costado volver a tomar el ritmo. Este semestre inicié mi primer período en la escuela de Leyes luego de haber cursado ya un tiempo en Medicina y bueno, el cambio fue grande en cuánto a tiempos y muchas otras cosas más.**

 **Esta historia está especialmente dedicada a mi preciosa, fabulosa y dulce hermana mayor, Charly, por su cumpleaños. Cariño, siento tanto, tanto la tardanza. Espero de corazón que esta historia medio fumarola de sirenas te guste.**

 **Te adoro de corazón.**

 **¿Alguien por aquí ha visto Siren? Es una serie independiente muy buena que nos plantea una realidad distinta de las sirenas a las que estamos acostumbrados. Siempre he creído, desde niña, que las sirenas son hermosas a una manera no convencional. Siempre he sentido que su belleza radicaba en su naturaleza, en su canto, más no en su aspecto precisamente.**

 **Su belleza a mi percepción siempre ha sido salvaje, oscura y primitiva. Esta serie las presenta de una manera nueva y con ella pude finalmente orientarme para darle mayor forma a esta pequeña historia.**

 **Espero que les agrade.**

 **Hermanita, de todo corazón sabes que esto es para ti como una pequeña muestra de todo mi cariño.**

 **Próximos fics en actualizar.**

 **-Mad First Love.**

 **-Improbable Probabilidad.**

 **-Magnets.**

 **-Rosas Rojas (lo resubiré completamente corregido y editado)**

 **-Todo es culpa de Historia & Marco.**

 **-THE LIST.**

 **-Sabbath.**

 **-Y si alguien me lee en Wattpad y les gusta el Victuuri, también próximamente actualizaré A la Espera.**

 **De nuevo, una grandísima disculpa por esta terrible ausencia.**

 **Con eterno cariño, Elisa.**

 **PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO.**

 **CAPÍTULO II**

" **Predestinados"**


End file.
